warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lesion
The Lesion is an Infested polearm based on the . Upon inflicting a Status Effect on its target, the Lesion gains bonuses to its Attack Speed and bonus damage, which coupled with its primary focus on damage makes it a dangerous weapon against lightly-armored targets. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Third highest damage of all polearms, behind and . **High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *Highest status chance of all polearms. **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , or . *Gains 15% attack speed and 100 damage bonuses for 6''' seconds upon landing a successful attack with a status proc. **Additional damage added will combine with any primary elements (or secondary elements with ) on the weapon. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *Has a polarity. '''Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. Notes *On dealing status procs on an enemy, the Lesion has a unique feature whereby it gains 15% additional attack speed for 6''' seconds, as well as '''100% damage. **Attack speed buff is additive to attack speed mods on the weapon. **This buff does not stack with repeated status procs. **This buff duration is not refreshed upon inflicting procs while the buff is still active. The buff must first expire before another instance can be activated. **The damage is additive to other elemental mods on the weapon. Tips *Can reach 100% status with 3 of the following: , , , and , making it a strong contender for . *The weapon's buff synergizes well with , , or builds. *Synergizes well with : her passive increases the duration of status procs by 25% (adding to their total damage) and guarantees procs along with adding even more damage. *The Attack Speed buff along with the weapon's high status chance allows the Lesion to proc multiple statuses quickly, good for limited crowd control and/or . Trivia *A Lesion is any abnormal damage or change in an organism's tissue, usually the result of injury or disease. It is derived from the Latin word laesio, which simply means "injury". *Though looking quite similar in design and length to the ,the Lesion's crafting component, the Lesion is labelled as a polearm while the Tipedo is a staff. *The Lesion has a non-static model; the "jaws" of the weapon close when not actively equipped, will open upon being wielded, and without a Stance equipped, the jaws will visibly "bite" on the thrusting second and fourth strikes of the combo. Media LesionTeaser.png|The Lesion, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser InarosTeaser.png|Inaros wielding a Lesion in the Update 18.5 Teaser 185-weapTease.png|18.5 Hub's Weapon Teaser lucas-hug-inftipedo-01.jpg Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 7 to 9. *Damage increased from 100 to 237. *Range increased from 1.5 to 2.7. *Status Chance increased from 30% to 37%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 15%. *Slam Attack increased from 200 to 711. *Slide Attack increased from 222 to 474. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through reduced from 0.8 to 0.6. *Fixed polearms clipping on some Warframes when using the standard holster position. *Introduced. }} de:Lesion es:Lesion fr:Lesion Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 18 Category:Weapons Category:Polearm Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Infested Category:Toxin Damage Category:Infested Weapons Category:Weapons with Passives